1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
In the existing electric vehicle with drive wheels driven by an electromotor, a running gear including the electromotor and a speed reduction gear are arranged in the right-to-left center of a vehicle body and drive shafts extending to the right and left drive wheels are made to have the same length. Thereby, components are communalized. See, for example, JP-A No. 2010-137805.
However, in the above-described related art, an axis direction of the electromotor is arranged along a vehicle longitudinal direction, and the electromotor is arranged in the right-to-left center of the vehicle body in order to extend forward from the speed reduction gear. For this reason, a frame for supporting the running gear has a complicated curved shape to surround a periphery of the electromotor in order to support the electromotor. Thus, it is desirable to simplify a frame structure.
Also, it is conceivable that, in order to arrange the speed reduction gear in the right-to-left center of the vehicle body and to easily transmit power from the electromotor to the drive shafts, the axis direction of the electromotor is arranged along the vehicle right-to-left direction. It is also desirable to compactly mount the running gear (the electromotor and the speed reduction gear) to the vehicle body in a narrow space.